


You

by Mottled_System



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Missionary Position, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Short One Shot, Stripping, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottled_System/pseuds/Mottled_System
Summary: Kylo Ren studies you and decides that you, in fact, are just the person to fulfill his desires.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	You

You sit close to Kylo Ren, attending to a wound on his face and chest, as he eyes you unceremoniously. It makes you flustered and anxious, and you perform well under your capabilities- luckily, for you, that means performing just adequately. His eyes examine your face first, and your serviceable ponytail- then your neck, your collarbone- then your shoulders and arms, wrapped tightly in the flexible black fabric of your uniform. His eyes linger on your chest for a prolonged period, causing you to prick him gently with the needle outside of the numb area, and he gives you a low hiss through his teeth.

“M-my apologies, sir,” you say, turning as red as a beet.

His eyes look over your stomach, your hips, your thighs, your knees. He’s only just finished when you complete and cover the stitches.

“What is your name?” he demands as you stand and begin to gather the used materials.

_ He’s going to report me, _ you think woefully. “Y/N,” you stutter out.

“Well,  _ Y/N _ ,” he taunts. “Remove your shirt.”

“S-sir-?”

“Now.”

You stare at him for a long moment, bewildered, before doing as you’re bid, revealing a plain creme brazier beneath. His nostrils flare as he takes the sight in for a long moment before grabbing hold of your hips. “Wh-what are you d-doing?”

“You’re a medical professional,” he says coolly, moving your hips as he slowly slides your tight thermal pants down. “You should understand sexual advancements, should you not?”

You flush crimson once more and begin to stutter- what you intend to say, you’re not sure- when he silences you.

“No need to protest, pet. I see inside your mind,” he peers up at you as he drops your pants to the ground and kisses you right above the white hem of your panties. “You’ll enjoy this just as much as I will.”

“I… I… W-we’re sw-sworn to cel-celi-celibac-bacy,” you manage, shivering as his hands flutter up your sides.

He chuckles into your skin and you shiver again as exhilaration dances up your spine. “I’m not going to report you,” he says softly, teasingly.  _ I see inside your mind _ . He kisses your mons pubis over your plain, silken panties and you shiver yet again at his closeness. His hands find and massage your rear, smacking you occasionally, slapping the hem against you periodically. His lips move up, as does his hands, to your brazier, and in a fluid movement he undoes the clasps in the back and slips it off your shoulders, taking the peak of one breast in his mouth, kneading the other in one hand. Your head topples back and you gasp into the air, and he pulls you flush against him. Your knees threaten to buckle as he dances back and forth between each breast, and the core of you moistens itself in an eager anticipation of what is surely to come.

He releases you and you stand and hug yourself, breathing heavily, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. “To the bed,” he instructs, and you scurry over to it and lay down. He walks over, eyeing you hungrily. He slowly removes his clothes as your walk, reddening at the realization of how much you enjoy the sight of him revealing himself- his taut muscles, broad shoulders, his thick and yearning erection. “I’m going to kiss your cunt,” he says. “Drink from you for a long time,”

You feel your mouth fall slightly agape. “O-okay,”

“Then, you’re going to ride my cock until it stops aching as much as it will at first,”

“Okay…”

“And then I’m going to pound you into mattress until I fill you with my seed.”

“I have not been assigned birth control like the storm troopers have-”

“We will repeat this- or, scenarios like it, until you’re ripe with my child, and you will bare and raise him,” he continues, and you really are gaping now. “And then I’ll breed you again, and again, and again…”

You turn crimson and shudder as he pulls you to the edge of the bed and falls to his knees in front of you, kissing up each thigh sloppily. Your mind races with images of you full with his seed, in more ways than one, a pet to bred over and over again. He growls his apparent approval as his lips tease over your folds, never breaching the inside until his lips find your clitoris. He begins with a gentle peck- the contact with the nerve-filled bud makes you shiver again. Then, he gives it a sloppy kiss, his tongue teasing it expertly, and you whimper into the air.

You’d known it was sensitive, of course, but  _ this…! _

His fingers stroke your entrance gently, toying with the flesh of your hymen for a moment before entering and stretching you open experimentally. You’ve never been penetrated by anything before, not even your own fingers. All your can think about now is him-  _ pounding _ you into the mattress and driving you ever closer towards whatever his delicious tongue is moving you towards.

He slips more and more fingers into you, moving and swirling them around as he kisses and suckles on your clitoris. His face must be drenched in your arousal by now, but he doesn’t seem to mind, just growling hungrily into the core of you as he fulfills his words.

“Please,” you beg aloud, though for what you’re unsure. “Please, please, please, please…”

He pulls back with a loud popping sound around your clitoris and you gasp, catching your desperate breath as he lays back and strokes himself as his manhood stands proudly upwards. You straddle his waist and gingerly press your entrance down against him, and he holds himself steady as you impale yourself on him, sinking down until your hips rest against his. He fills you to the brim and you cry out in ecstasy as you feel your-  _ cunt _ \- being stretched painfully wide. He helps you arrange your legs so you can bounce up and down on him, and his hands guide your hips as you grow used to the sensation, learn what feels best, what makes his growl grow deep and guttural. The more he enjoys your body, the angrier he seems, and that only arouses you more. You flush at this as you bounce upon him, though you wish he would turn you into the bed and bury you beneath him, slam into you himself, use your body rather than watch your uncertainty.

Eventually, after your cunt has grown used to the sheer, massive size of him, he does turn you into the bed and spread your legs wide around you. The weight of him presses you into the bed and you feel his heat. He thrusts furiously into you and you cry out once more- he’s so much faster, harder,  _ better _ than you. He pins your arms above your head and kisses you deeply, his tongue exploring the caverns of your mouth, and you feel utterly overwhelmed as your tongue dances with him. Your juices flow over both of your thighs and onto the bed as he breeds you like a bitch, and he’s groaning and growling into your mouth like a true stud.

As you find yourself aching for some unknown, hereto uncharted  _ more _ he lowers a hand to rapidly circle and pinch at your clitoris, and you moan and gasp into his mouth, nodding stupidly and squirming beneath him. Just as you feel as if you’re about to die from the need, you explode around him and cry out loudly into him. He pulls back to watch your body jerk and spasm as he continues to thrust into you and taunt your clitoris.

“Oh, fuck,” he hisses, and he steadies himself against the bed. His eyes flutter closed and his thrusts become erratic for several long seconds as you float in a wonderful, electric high. When he pulls his sizeable manhood from inside of you, you feel a wet hotness trickling out and over your core. You lay there shivering into the air as he eyes you, seemingly proud of the content ruin he’s made of you.

“Would you like to return to work, or would you rather I keep you, pet?”

“... You…” Is all you can manage to breathe, and with a wolfish smirk, he holds you in his arms as you slowly drip with his seed.


End file.
